Joker's Joy
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Captured by Joker, Robin stands no chance against the Clown Prince of Crime. Survival impossible. Rated M for violence, and language


I lay on the floor, blood pooling from my mouth. I hear his footsteps closing in, his light raspy chuckle was haunting. Then I heard the clang of a crowbar hitting the floor. I opened my swollen eye and turned my head, my pounding head. "You really are a talkative one... Are you." He said, his voice revealing his identity as my eyes tried to focus. He leaned forwards and crouched down, allowing the boy to see his scarred, withering face. Joker grinned, his horrific stapled on face, curling and creasing to match the shape of his muscle movement.

I try to say something, but only blood coughs out. "Ye know. You are a polite boy blunder. You sit here, and you take the beating." Said the clown prince, he leaned back and sat down, his worker jeans coughing up dirt as he sat down.

He crossed his arms and sighed, "Oh, this brings back memories." He said chuckling his glass cutting laugh. "But what about Batty."

He leaned forward, his smile was gone, it was now replaced with a terrifying scowl. "Tell me boy-oh, did you know The Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne was Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight?" He leaned forward more and knocked on my temple, pulses of pain rocketed through my skull and I winced. "You are being a little rude." Joker chuckled, "After all, shouldn't Bats of taught you manners at least."

I try to say something, but again, blood. "Well lets see, collapsed lung, broken ribs, and a cracked skull... Should I add some more?" Joker asks as he stands up and moves to the crowbar, I shake my head no, and he chuckles. "Boy-o. Ye need to speak up." He held his hand to his ear and I gasped a plea for mercy and he chuckled, "Why have the Robins always begged for mercy."

Sudden a kick to my side and I vomit, acid and blood, the mixture is disgusting and I gag. "Geez kid... Nervous?" Joker laughed, my blood curdled. He kicked me again and I gagged, nothing but blood spit. "But yeah," He stomped on my wrist and I heard it crack, snap and finally break and I struggled a scream of desperate pain, all he did was smile and soak in the glory of my suffering.

"All of you Robins begged... Kelly. Oh, she was fun." My eyes opened and I listened as best as I could as blood rushed to my head and I felt light headed.

"No sleeping." He grunted, sitting me up and slapping me twice. I open my swollen eyes and see a raw fish in his hands, I look to my side and see fish in the box of ice. I was in a warehouse on the pier, Batman should be close then. I grinned as best as I could as I thought of Bruce saving me. "Kelly was a fun girl. First female robin… Oh, she had to be made into an example."

He grinned and exposed a small pocket knife and smiled, "I slit her throat with one of these…" He looked at the knife and chuckled, "Actually it was this very style, firm wooden grip, stainless steel blade. Cheap knife I could get anywhere."

He laughed, I felt nauseous. "Don't throw up kid. I will gut you know if you yak at me."

Joker stood up and over me, "But Anywho, I slit her throat and then let the most unruly of men have their way with her dying and dead corpse. Oh, and then I sent Batty some pictures and her outfit." He began laughing, "I know he is never going to accept another girl as Robin again."

He laughed more, my eyes watered and I knew I was going to die. I begged God, not to let me, but a part of me knew it was hopeless. A part of me knew I had run my course. "Oh, and then there was Jason Todd." He smiled, "That boy was one tough cookie. I beat him with a crowbar for days. I electrocuted him, stabbed him, strangled him, hell I even burned him with acid and fire. Finally, I just went back to the crowbar as it got the most results." Joker swung his arms and sliced me across the top of my head and forehead, the thin blood began running down my face and I spat it out of my mouth, groaning as the pain intensified.

"Hey kid!" He suddenly backhanded me and I fell into the box of ice and fish and he came at me, I kicked him in the knee and he collapses in pain, "Son of a bitch." He shouts in pain as I struggle to stand and run. I take a step and I feel my ankles crumble underneath me. "Come here you little brat!" Joker stood back up and backhanded me again, I fell into another box, it opened slightly and I saw inside was Sea Salt. "Good idea." He laughed, pushing me inside and shutting the top before locking it and shaking the container, laughing even louder. "How's that feel you fucking brat!" He shouted into the box as I gasped for air, and wiped my face of my thin blood. The raging sting of the salt in my open wounds made me cry out in pain, my voice weak and pathetic. I began to feel nervous, anxious, claustrophobic.

"Anyway, you little fucking brat, Jason took a beating. Much like you are. I talked to him, he spat on me, I convinced him I was helping him... He didn't believe me. Then I blew him sky high with C4." Joker laughed and pounded on the box, each thud of his pale skinned fist on the surface made me feel even more nervous. I couldn't breath, I couldn't breath at all. I began panicking pounding on the top, the sides, the bottom, screaming, puking blood, crying out in agony.

"Shut the fuck up." Joker had complained before walking away and grabbing at something. Inside the box I was still crying and panicking, my blood racing, my lung gasping for air, my blood in my head pumping through my skull so fast it was deafening. I felt a shake and another, then suddenly fresh air was exposed to me, my eyes adjusted to the light and in the Joker's hands was a sledgehammer, He laughed and brought it down again, completely destroying my shin, breaking the bone and making it protrude from my skin. I screamed as loud as I could with my collapsed lung. "Better you cry baby." He groaned.

"Ye know I kept most of the bodies." Joker said, his smile telling his dark intentions for me. I tried to crawl away through the opening and across the salt in the box, I cringed and cried out quietly as larger salt crystals lodged into my open wounds and burned my tender flesh. "The thing is after so long," He stepped on my back and pushed me down, pressing my face into the box shards and salt, making my eyes water and my face burn. "After so long I can't remember where I put them." He twisted his foot and dug it into the small of my back, I could feel my weakened spine cracking under the pressure.

Suddenly darkness began to take me, I felt light headed and the pain began to fade. I was going into shock, I was going to die of blood loss any moment. I felt my cheeks tighten as I grinned, I would be free of the Joker's torment, I would go limp and he would lose me as his toy. "Ah, ah, ah."

Pain. Searing, scorching, tormenting agonizing pain. My eyes opened wide and I felt the searing sensation of my flesh burning. I looked down and saw large metal plates against my wounds. "No dying yet. Batty needs to watch." He laughed and lifted the white hot plate off my chest and placed it on my forehead, the salt from the box being seared into my skin. I screamed weakly, my lung flooding slowly with my blood as the other lay on my chest collapsed and dead. "I want him to find you...us." Joker crouched down and chuckled, the smell of his rotting flesh was nauseating, his breath smelled like roadkill, his eyes were bloodshot and his yellow teeth were filled with cavities. "I want him to find us just at the right moment. I want him to charge at me or throw a batarang or something and then watch as I slit your throat and let you bleed out." Joker began to laugh and all I wanted to do was shit myself. He kicked me onto my back and pressed his left knee into my stomach. Harder and harder he pushed, "I want him to cry, and beg his god for help. I want him to finally just let go and let the madness take him." He leaned forward and pressed even harder, making me throw up blood again, spewing the red liquid out onto my own face and on the Joker's chin.

"You disgusting little brat." Joker roared as began beating me, punching me in the face, my vomit blood splattering against him with each hit, and each drop of blood that touched him made him madder and madder. "You little pig!" He finally stood up and walked over to grab his crowbar. "Stupid little boy!" He slammed the metal bar into my chest, two more ribs cracked underneath the pressure. He hit me three more times across the abdomen and twice across the face, breaking my left cheekbone, shattering three of my teeth, and rupturing my stomach. My stomach acid began spilling out into my body, burning through me, my voice unable to sound as he pressed his boot into my throat and began to crush my windpipe.

"I want to so badly." He growled before shaking his head and walking away, "I know he is coming. Batman always finds me, he will... I know it." He mumbled to himself as he walked away and sat on a box of fish. He began to pull at his thumb, pulling at his nail and growling.

My left eye began to swell and I was blind in it now, my right eye slightly better, allowing me to see around me and watch in horror as he took his pocket knife and slowly peeled the skin off his thumb, groaning and moaning in both pain and pleasure as he did it. He licked his lips and coughed as he tried to get the phlegm out of his throat and moisten his dry mouth. "You want to know why I'm this way?" He asked me, as I lay dying. "I do too... Sometimes." He chuckled. "I have memories... Or dreams... Or maybe even fantasies of a life before this one." He laughed sadly. "But that's the thing... I never can seem to get it straight." He hopped off the box and walked over to me, his thumb still bleeding, he began to wipe my face off with his shirt, his blood dripping onto my cheek and swollen lips as he did. "I have this one memory, dream, thing." His voice was sullen and dark, "I was about your age, maybe older, when my dad came home drunk off his ass. He barged in and took me by the throat, my mother begging him to stop him, screaming that I was a monster, me screaming for my mommy's help. She finally had enough and slit his throat with a kitchen knife. My father dropped me and I watched as my mother tackled him to the floor and began stabbing him over and over and over and over, laughing as she did. She then kissed him passionately, blood getting all over her face. She turned to me and smiled, saying…" Joker stopped and looked at me, my eyes watering not from the pain but out of pity. "Don't look at me that way!" He screamed and stood up, then began stomping on me, his heavy boots colliding with my face. I felt my nose break and blood began pouring into the back of my throat, the salty taste of mucus and blood lined the back of my throat and tongue.

"Lies!" He shouted, "Lies! Fake! I don't have a past!" He screamed, collapsing next to me, and choking me, my face turning purple as the little oxygen I could inhale was taken from me. "I don't care about my past! I never have! I never will!" Joker screamed in furious anger. "You don't care! You see me as a monster!" He said laughing. "I am a monster!" He laughed and continued choking me, my little vision going hazy as the blood roared in my ears and I went deaf to the sound of rushing blood like waterfalls.

When I finally came to I opened my eye, my nose had stopped bleeding, but my chest was covered in blood. I looked around and saw that night was finally upon us and Batman would be arriving anytime. Beads of sweat ran down my bare face and I watched as Joker paced back and forth. He continued to peel his thumb, whittling it to the bone and pulling off his finger nail. "I am darkness." He mumbled to himself before chuckling, and removing a large chunk of flesh, "I am the night." He mumbled again turning and seeing me watch him, he came walking at me quickly and placed the knife against my throat, "I am Batman." He said his voice deep, his eyes fixed on mine, his smile absent and replaced with an angered scowl. He stood up and lifted me up, dragging me to the corner of the room. I realized my mask was gone and then he shut off the lights.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering and the dark, menacing shadow came slowly floating down to the ground. The night time light from the moon gave his already dark appearance an even colder and threatening. "Joker." He said, his voice gravelly, his pale white eyes scanning the room. "It was brilliant warming the air in the same as the human body." He commented,"but you have no where to run."

"I have everywhere to run." Joker chuckled, speaking into a microphone, sending his voice to various spots in the warehouse. "I know you'll find me, but when you do I want to talk."

"No you don't." Batman said, trying to listen for the real Joker.

"Yeah, you are right. You always are." Joker chuckled and turned off the microphone, his laugh echoing in the warehouse.

"Found you." Batman ran after us, he stopped and saw the exit Joker was going to use. "Let him go Joker. And let's finish this the way we always do." Batman suggested as he prepared a batarang.

"That's the thing I'm sick of the old way." Joker sighed and pressed the button to turn on the lights again, revealing that Joker had the knife and inch from my throat. "I'm going to kill him." Joker said, smiling.

"You want to know what I love about villains." Batman said as he kept the metal bat hidden.

"That we monologue." Joker said, the knife inching to my next and pushing into the soft flesh, as his second hand unveiled a syringe behind my back. He pressed it into my back and injected it, I winced and he pressed his knife into my throat again, nicking my throat.

"Exactly."

"The thing is Bats... This is a dialogue... And I've already killed him." Joker said grinning. He let me go and I collapsed to the floor. I began gagging and coughing, the blood in my lungs nearly drowning me. I felt my eyes growing heavy, the sickness in my stomach raging and pulling at my throat. I began to try to cough up or throw up the blood in my lungs, but alas, nothing but exhausted pained gags and drips of blood from my mouth.

"What is wrong with him!" Batman said, taking a step towards Joker, careful not to get too close, too fast.

"Besides breaking ribs, ruptured organs and a collapsed lung... Well, I had just injected him with a mild sedative to keep him calm... Oh, and his other lung is slowly filling with blood." Joker crouched down next to me, his odor intensifying as he began breathing on my neck, "And now he has a deep laceration across his throat." A flash of steel passed by my sight and pain followed it along with ruby life spraying from my neck. My arms tried to raise to cover the wound, but the drugs in my system ate at my energy and I felt weaker and weaker by the second.

"NO!" Batman roared charging at Joker, throwing the batarang just to receive an explosive whoopee cushion to the face, dousing him in acid as Joker sidestepped the batarang and ran off laughing.. "GRAHHHH!" Batman roared, the acid burning his exposed skin as his suit was acid retardant. He then ran to me and held my throat, the blood gushing out as I gasped for breath. "Don't die on me." He begged, his eyes furious, his face burning, but his focus still on me.

I struggled, lifting my arm slightly, trying to tell him to leave me and hunt Joker down. Suddenly, my breath was absent, my lungs full of my blood. I tried again and again to gasp for air until finally I stopped, my wide eyes slowly shut, as the light in them snuffed out. I was finally free

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know it is completely different from my normal works, but I hope to start expanding my area of work from more than just lemons. Anyway, If you have any questions, comments, or concerns regarding the story or anything at all really (And I really mean anything since I seem to have to clarify that often). Also if anyone has any requests I am always eager to listen to my fans and will respond to your PM's as fast as I can. ^_^ Any who, love ye all my wonderful fans.


End file.
